Por Um Olhar
by DarkValkiria
Summary: Sumário: Uma missão aparentemente aborrecida é confiada a Sasuke Uchiha - a de vigiar e proteger Sakura Haruno. Com um segredo guardado dentro de si, a jovem médica precisa de atenção 24/7. Sumário no Interior.


_**Sumário:** Uma missão aparentemente aborrecida é confiada a Sasuke Uchiha - a de vigiar e proeteger Sakura Haruno. Com um segredo guardado dentro de si, a jovem médica precisa de atenção 24/7. O jovem ninja parte no que parece ser uma missão entediante... Ou não? Com inimigos espreitando a cada canto, acontecimentos inexplicáveis, demónios, tecnologia e muitas outras peripécias, Sasuke terá de proteger a pessoa que, no seu entender, nao passa de uma rapariga irritante. Será que a sua opinião acerca dela irá mudar...?_

___****__**[AN]**_  


_Olá!_

_Esta é a minha primeira história aqui no Fanfiction, espero que gostem. Para quem é brasileiro peço as minhas desculpas, pois eu sou portuguesa de Portugal, e em consequência disso escrevo o português de cá. LOL. Desculpem pelo inconveniente. ^^"_

_**If you would like to read the story in English, please check my profile. The English version will be posted soon.**_

_Esta história possivelmente irá conter um certo conteúdo conhecido como "smut". Se não gostarem desse tipo de conteúdo aconselho-vos a não lerem ou, se preferirem, eu deixo-vos um aviso na própria história a indicar quando esse tipo de conteúdo aparecerá. _

_Então, sem mais demoras, apresento-vos a Fanfic "Por um Olhar". Divirtam-se!_

_DarkValkiria~_

**_ [/AN]_**

* * *

_**..:: Por um Olhar. ::..**_

_**~ Prólogo: Caminhos Diferentes. ~**_

_**[**...**]**_

Uma rapariga dava entrada no hospital em estado grave. Os médicos corriam pelas salas, levando-a a toda a velocidade numa cama com rodas, gritando coisas sem sentido, insultando o facto que tinham de subir pelo elevador para poderem levá-la para uma sala de operações com o material necessário para poderem tratar a grave lesão que ela sofrera na cabeça. Para além de ter partido a caixa craniana, parecia igualmente ter danificado severamente uma parte do seu cérebro – a injúria tinha muito mau aspecto, mas os médicos tinham uma esperança ténue de que seria apenas impressão deles e que o ferimento não era tau mau quanto parecia.

Pelos vistos, a rapariga tinha tido um acidente enquanto guiava por uma das estradas pacatas dos pequenos vilarejos nos arredores do monte Fuji – sendo a razão desconhecida.

Tinham chegado ao andar onde a poderiam operar. Correram desenfreadamente pelo corredor de branco imaculado, levando-a para uma sala esterilizada e pronta a usar.

Enquanto isso, os pais da rapariga tinham chegado ao hospital. Tinham sido rapidamente notificados e chegado ao local num táxi momentos após a sua filha dera entrada no local.

Assim que entraram, dirigiram-se desesperadamente á recepcionista, um número ínfimo de questões saindo-lhes dos lábios.

"Como é que ela está? Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Por favor, salve a nossa filha!"

"Que hipóteses tem ela de sobreviver?"

Infelizmente, a recepcionista não podia fazer mais nada a não ser mandá-los sentar-se num dos sofás azuis da sala de espera.

Meia hora passou.

Nada.

Uma hora passou.

Nada.

Até que uma figura de branco com um ar extremamente calmo aproximou-se dos pais preocupados.

Estes levantaram-se do sofá num pulo, aproximando-se rapidamente da mulher de branco.

Os pais prenderam a sua respiração, esperando que a médica falasse primeiro.

Depois de uma longa expiração, esta falou.

"A vossa filha está bem. A operação foi um sucesso."

A mãe desatou a chorar, abraçando o marido com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela cara abaixo.

"Mas…"

A médica continuou. Os pais olharam para ela perplexos.

"Mas…?"

A médica respondeu-lhes numa voz pesarosa.

"Ela sofreu uma ligeira perda de memória. Não se vai lembrar de certas pessoas e acontecimentos, talvez permanentemente. Alguns aspectos da sua vida também lhe podem passar despercebidos. A única coisa boa no meio disso tudo é que também não se vai lembrar do acidente."

Os pais suspiraram aliviados. Eram só algumas _falhas_, certo? Não era assim tão mau…

A médica tomou uma pequena pausa, inspirou com força e falou de novo.

"Preciso de falar com vocês sobre um assunto muito sério."

Os pais olharam para ela aterrorizados, mas deixaram a médica continuar.

"Vamos para o meu gabinete. As paredes têm ouvidos."

Os pais assim fizeram, seguindo-a pelo hospital atarefado.

A conversa que tiveram, nem os ácaros da carpete a ouviram.

**[**_…_**]**

_Anos depois…_

Noite. O vento soprava suavemente pelo topo dos edifícios de uma cidade movimentada, de localização indefinida, fazendo ondular o cabelo de um certo jovem moreno. A lua estava misteriosamente escondida entre as nuvens, mas quando estas se dispersavam revelava-se lentamente, criando um lusco-fusco intrigante, favorável a pessoas cujas intenções não sejam tão honestas.

O jovem estava parado no topo de um edifício alto e imponente, de onde podia ver uma boa parte da cidade. Lá em baixo, o alvoroço das ruas e a melancolia da cidade era evidente. As luzes dos carros e dos semáforos pareciam pontos coloridos no meio da imensidão de prédios.

Coberto de negro, o rapaz dirigia para baixo um olhar arrogante, ignorando a confusão que se dava a seus pés. O seu traje consistia em roupas de combate futuristas, um fato funcional e prático, contendo ele os aparelhos necessários ao seu trabalho.

Com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, afastou-se para trás alguns passos, apenas para correr fortemente, ganhando balanço para saltar do prédio, atirando-se sem medo para a multidão abaixo.

Abrindo os braços, como um predador, deixou-se cair por um momento, saboreando o vento que ia de encontro a si. Assim que a altura se revelou propícia, as suas mãos alcançaram as cordas de metal que tinha presas á cintura. Impelindo-as para a frente, prendeu-as num edifício, ganhando assim balanço para saltar para outro dos prédios á sua frente.

O jovem balançava graciosamente por entre os edifícios, encontrando o seu caminho por entre a cidade sobrepovoada. A lua mascarava a sua forma majestosa, protegendo-o dos inimigos e dos curiosos.

Aterrou suavemente no topo de um edifício decadente, onde outros sete indivíduos estavam imóveis á sua espera. Sete pares de olhos automaticamente se prenderam na sua forma elegante que lentamente se erguia do chão poeirento.

O rapaz examinou o ambiente.

_Cinco guardas. Dois líderes. Canja._

Um sorriso cínico iluminou-lhe o rosto. Vendo que ninguém se pronunciava, decidiu falar primeiro.

"Vim em nome da Tsunade-sama. Sou o _operacional_ que vos vai servir."

O seu tom de voz era confiante e frio, deixando os homens alerta.

Após uma curta pausa, um dos líderes aproximou-se do jovem, em passos calmos e pesarosos, que ressoavam pela noite. Este olhou-o nos olhos com desprezo, um ar insolente moldado no rosto amargo e deteriorado pelo tempo. O rapaz retorquiu-lhe o mesmo olhar, a mesma expressão, demonstrando ao inimigo que não o temia.

Em resposta, o homem falou numa voz áspera, tentando retirar a confiança dos olhos do outro.

"Porque é que uma pessoa tão alta na sua categoria iria enviar um _lingrinhas_ como tu?"  
A mente do jovem rapidamente se incendiou de raiva e, tentando conter a vontade de desferir um valente golpe na face crispada, usou as palavras como ataque.

"Talvez esse _lingrinhas_ seja mais poderoso do que pensas."

A sua voz saiu num silvo ameaçador, enquanto este tentava recolher a sua raiva.

O líder soltou um grunhido, admitindo a presença do jovem. Dando uns passos para trás, afastou-se deste, deixando o outro líder aproximar-se. Este avaliou o rapaz de maneira muito mais subtil, apenas deitando uns poucos olhares desconfiados ao equipamento que este trazia e á sua face confiante.

"Ele parece-me bem. Tenho a certeza que concluirá o que nós temos para lhe incumbir."

A voz do segundo líder encheu o espaço. O seu tom era leve, mas desconfiado.

"Ha! Ele tem a cara de quem não dura cinco minutos num combate."

O outro desafiou, tirando outro olhar altivo ao rapaz.

"Já chega. Sempre podemos fazer um teste…"

O líder sibilou, olhando para o jovem com um ar superior, um sorriso maquiavélico incitando-se no seu rosto anguloso.

Elevando o seu braço no ar e gesticulando para os guardas atrás de si, deu a ordem para que estes atacassem o jovem. Este, sabendo o que o esperava, apenas pensou consigo próprio.

_Hn. Estava a ver que não._

A sua mão imediatamente puxou da _katana_ afiada que carregava do seu lado esquerdo, desembainhando-a num gesto fluído.

Os guardas ao verem-no preparar-se, puxaram das suas armas e colocaram-se em posição de ataque, esperando o primeiro movimento.

Alguns segundos de tensão depois, o corpo do jovem, habituado às batalhas e á guerra, moveu-se com agilidade e força pelo espaço, desferindo golpes cujo treino intenso tinha tornado precisos. Cada guarda se lançava sobre ele, em desesperadas tentativas de o ferir, mas o operacional treinado desviava-se de cada investida com uma graça e qualidade únicas, como se a dança da luta lhe tivesse sido ensinada desde tenra idade.

Os dois líderes apenas podiam assistir com um olhar vazio nos seus rostos enquanto o jovem dizimava os seus agentes, golpe após golpe, um após outro.

Quando todos os inimigos jaziam no chão, os líderes trocaram um olhar nervoso entre si. Aparentemente, o operacional que tinha sido enviado era de confiança. Sem mais demoras, aproximaram-se dele, entregando um pequeno saco preto ao jovem.

"Aqui está. Leva isto á tua superior. E cuidado com o conteúdo. Desculpa pela nossa… desconfiança. Agora vai."

A voz sibilante do segundo líder soou baixa e misteriosa. Este olhara-o de forma penetrante nos olhos enquanto falara.

O jovem pendurou o saco na cintura e lançou-se pelo prédio abaixo, navegando novamente pela cidade encoberta pela escuridão.

[…]

_Toc-to_c.

Com um suspiro, a mulher pronunciou as palavras na sua voz cansada, deitando um olhar fosco á porta.

"Entre."

A porta foi aberta por um gesto educado, enquanto um jovem de cabelos negros entrava pelo gabinete fortemente iluminado e espaçoso.

"Tsunade-sama."

O jovem dirigiu-se á mulher num tom confiante e forte, escondendo a sua arrogância por minutos.

"Ah. Senta-te."

O operacional assim fez, dirigindo-se aos assentos em frente á possante secretária de pinho, localizada no meio do escritório moderno. O seu olhar estava preso na figura cansada que tinha á sua frente, esperando que esta falasse primeiro. Quando esta não o fez, o jovem falou primeiro.

"Terminei a missão."

Pousou o saco negro que trazia atado á cintura instantes anteriores em cima da mesa de pinho. Um baque emanou da superfície quando o objecto fez contacto com ela.

A superior olhou com orgulho para o rapaz. Ele era um dos seus melhores operacionais, um guerreiro exímio. Normalmente, todos os guerreiros que compartilhassem do seu sangue o eram. Com o triunfo dançando-lhe no rosto, inspeccionou o conteúdo do saco. Reconhecendo que se tratava daquilo que tinha sido requisitado, tornou a fechá-lo, colocando-o num sítio seguro algures na sua secretária.

A sua mente vagueou livremente por alguns momentos. Com apenas vinte e um anos, o jovem que estava á sua frente ainda prometia muito. Pena era que a missão que tinha para lhe destinar a seguir, não seria uma em que ele teria de provar todo o seu esplendor em batalha, as suas capacidades furtivas, ou dar uso ao seus poderes sobrenaturais. Não. Seria algo agonizante, demasiado fácil, demasiado melancólico. Até dava dó ter de destinar essa missão a um guerreiro tão nobre. Mas, infelizmente, ele era o único que a conseguiria cumprir.

Com outro suspiro pesado, a superior começou a falar num tom enfastiado.

"A tua próxima missão vai ser algo simples, mas importante."

Os ouvidos do jovem imediatamente se arrebitaram, tomando extrema atenção a cada palavra que saía da boca da mulher.

"Vais deslocar-te a Tóquio, tendo o Naruto como parceiro. Mais tarde, a Vega juntar-se-á a vocês. Vais ser o mais discreto possível. Usarás a tua verdadeira identidade, e serás como um cidadão normal. Dou-te permissão para veres a tua família sempre quiseres, já que lá estás."

O rapaz tinha ouvido com atenção, pois a curiosidade tinha levado a sua avante. Apenas faltava um detalhe: O que ele iria fazer exactamente?

Como que adivinhando a sua interrogação, a sua superior abriu uma das gavetas da sua secretária com um gesto maquinal, retirando de lá uma ficha pessoal, com instruções e demais detalhes.

Num gesto rápido, a mulher posou a ficha diante do rapaz. Este examinou a fotografia de uma bela jovem de cabelos rosa, pele alva, rosto redondo e delicado, olhos verde-claro e ar inocente que estava colocada no topo da ficha. A sua mente imediatamente a reconheceu, mas preferiu deixar a sua superior confirmar a identidade da rapariga.

"Sim, é a Sakura. Tu vais vigiá-la. Ela é uma das minhas melhores médicas, e recentemente tivemos notícia que os nossos inimigos não têm as melhores intenções no que toca á sua pessoa."

O jovem olhou para a mulher á sua frente, tentando extrair-lhe mais informação com o olhar.

"Ela contém informações importantes e, para além do mais, é alguém valioso. Ela encontra-se numa situação complicada actualmente… Seria melhor que agisses de forma subtil e ficasses próximo dela. "

Com um aceno afirmativo, o jovem recolheu a ficha e o resto da informação, preparando-se para sair. Iria ler o resto dos detalhes quando se encontrasse no avião para Tóquio. Teria ainda de regressar a casa e notificar o péstinha loiro do sucedido…

_Hn. Ele vai ficar radiante._

O operacional levantou-se e dirigiu-se á porta num passo leve.

"Ah, Sasuke. Vemo-nos em Tóquio."

A sua superior informou, olhando-o nos olhos por momentos.

Com um aceno de despedida, o jovem saio do gabinete, dirigindo-se para o topo do edifício.

Lançando um último olhar á fotografia, guardou cuidadosamente a ficha algures no seu equipamento, e lançando-se novamente prédio abaixo, balançou graciosamente por entre a noite até alcançar a sua casa.

**[**_…_**]**

Uma jovem caminhava atabalhoadamente pela calçada irregular. Tinha acabado de chegar á fachada do enorme prédio de doze andares onde trabalhava. Podia imaginar a sua chefe no décimo andar a gritar por ela, embora estivesse apenas atrasada uns míseros cinco minutos. O gestor chegava sempre mais de dez minutos atrasado, inventava uma desculpa sem fundamentos para lhe dar e nunca a patroa fazia um alarido escandaloso com ele como fazia com ela. Muito irónico, diga-se de passagem. No entanto, desta vez, a sua patroa tinha acabado de regressar de uma conferência médica algures na América, por isso tinha todas as desculpas para estar irritada com o tempo. Era o seu primeiro dia depois da ausência e um dos seus empregados dera-se ao luxo de chegar miseravelmente atrasado…

Continuando a andar no seu passo apressado, entrou pela porta giratória do edifício, dirigindo-se aos elevadores. Retirou o seu cartão magnético da mala, passou-o pela ranhura e atravessou a roleta agora aberta.

Chegou ao elevador e carregou no número dez. Subiu sozinha, sem companhia. Era melhor que subir acompanhada, pois quando entrava á sua hora normal, às nove em ponto, o elevador ia sempre apinhado e as pessoas não paravam de carregar no botão com uma pressa incompreensível de chegar ao emprego. Talvez tinham medo que a chefe de temperamento quente gritasse o seu nome para toda a clínica e os restantes andares ouvirem.

Fixou a sua atenção no ecrã digital onde se mostravam os andares, os números subindo num ritmo que lhe parecia extremamente lento.

**5…**

**6…**

**7…**

**8…**

**9…**

**10.**

Número do caos.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu assim que a porta do elevador se abriu. A voz irritadíssima da sua chefe berrando por ela.

Andou o mais depressa que pôde em direcção ao gabinete da chefe sem cair dos seus saltos de dez centímetros. Maldita a hora em que escolhera aquela roupa, que lhe obrigara _justamente_ a calçar aqueles sapatos.

Bateu á porta com cautela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Entre."

A sua chefe estava sentada á sua secretária de carvalho, concentrada a vasculhar uma enorme pilha de papéis no momento em que abriu a porta.

"Queria-me ver, Tsunade-sama?"

Tentou falar na voz mais profissional e cordial que conseguiu. Mas foi em vão.

"ISTO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR AO EMPREGO, HARUNO SAKURA! Logo quando eu voltei de Nova York!"

A rapariga de olhos verdes tremeu dos pés á cabeça.

"Gomen-nasai, Tsunade-sama. Não volta a acontecer."

A loira suspirou, fechando os seus olhos âmbar. Olhou de novo para a jovem com a face mais calma.

"Venho cansada da conferência e a última coisa que desejava era que chegasses atrasada… És uma das nossas melhores médicas. Precisamos de ti."

A rapariga de cabelos rosa ficou sem reacção. Ela, recebendo um elogio da patroa? Coisa rara. A loira raramente elogiava as pessoas, apenas se limitava a reclamar para lá e para cá – outra acção de carácter menos agressivo era um pouco ocasional.

Pois é. Sakura trabalhava na clínica desde muito cedo. Sendo dotada de uma grande inteligência, fora admitida numa das clínicas mais prestigiadas da cidade de Tóquio. Completara recentemente o curso e um ano de trabalho na clínica, e, diga-se, tinha progredido na carreira muito rapidamente, com muitas boas surpresas ajudando-a a subir no emprego. Uma delas foi o despedimento de um dos médicos chefe, que tratava da maior parte da papelada e realizava apenas cirurgias importantes. Sorte do destino, a sua patroa rezingona dera-lhe o cargo a ela. È escusado dizer que a jovem de olhos verde claros ficou radiante.

Mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas…

Infelizmente para a nossa médica, a sua vida amorosa não era tão sorridente como a sua vida profissional. Nunca tinha gostado realmente de alguém, e os namoricos do passado não haviam passado disso: Namoricos. Nunca houvera aquele alguém especial por quem se apaixonasse loucamente.

"Sakura, o que estás a fazer? Há papelada para tratar e pessoas para operar. MEXE-TE!"

A voz da sua patroa ressoou pela sala num tom desagradável.

"Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama."

Disse novamente na sua voz cordial. Abandonou o compartimento e fechou respeitosamente a maciça porta de carvalho, irritada consigo própria por pensar em coisas impróprias na hora menos indicada. Com um suspiro, andou apressadamente em direcção ao seu gabinete, com o salto dos seus sapatos fazendo um irritante _toc-toc_ pelo chão de mármore branco.

Ia ser mais um dia chato e exaustivo.

**[**_…_**]**

Era tarde quando as luzes do seu apartamento se acenderam. Tinha passado o dia todo trancada no gabinete, remexendo em papéis, escrevendo no computador e fazendo contas. Contas essas do novo horário dos funcionários da clínica, pois a loira de olhos âmbar tivera a _excelente_ ideia de remodelar o sistema de trabalho. _Haha. Que graça._ Nem uma cirurgia, nem uma consulta, nada. Tinha sido um dos dias mais chatos de sempre, e dava graças aos céus por ter voltado ao seu T4 no extremo oeste da cidade, com uma vista lindíssima para a baía de Tóquio.

Andando num passo zoupeiro causado mais pela exaustão mental do que física, atirou num gesto atroz o casaco para cima do seu sofá de pele vermelho. Depois, atirou-se para cima dele, fazendo um _poft_ suave emanar do tecido. Fechou os olhos e massajou as têmporas, pensando no dia fastidioso e na quantidade de cálculos que ainda tinha que fazer no dia seguinte.

Recostou-se no sofá fofo e convidativo ao descanso.

O seu apartamento era alto, no nono andar, mas mesmo assim se sentia com fervor o ambiente da cidade: as buzinas e os motores dos carros, a zaragalhada das ruas e o imponente muro de betão dos arranha-céus.

Abriu os olhos novamente. Realmente, tinha muita sorte em ter conseguido aquele espaçoso apartamento. Quando saíra de casa, aos dezanove anos, fizera imediatamente duas coisas: Comprar o seu próprio carro, pois até lá guiara o velho Chevrolet Impala dos seus pais (a sua mãe odiava o carro, reclamava com o seu pai por tudo quanto era ocasião que se livrasse logo daquela _trampa velha_ e que comprasse algo mais belo e moderno, mas o velho era teimoso e argumentava contra dizendo que aquilo era uma _relíquia_, um _carro de colecção único_) e arranjar a sua própria casa.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que tinha ido escolher a sua nova moradia com a sua melhor amiga de infância, Yamanaka Ino.

Tinham passado o tempo todo a ver apartamentos, correndo as largas ruas de Tóquio de uma ponta á outra. Passaram por apartamentos de luxo (aos quais ela torceu logo o nariz, pois o preço era de tirar qualquer um do sério), apartamentos modestos (coisa que também não lhe agradou pois eram muito simples), apartamentos pequenos (estes apenas os viu por muita insistência da amiga, pois viver apertada ia completamente contra a sua vontade), até que se fartou e decidiu ir lanchar qualquer coisa num dos cafés com uma bonita vista para a dita baía.

E foi, então, que a ideia lhe ocorreu. Depressa acharam um prédio majestoso e um apartamento que lhe agradasse – e mesmo que o preço fosse de torcer o nariz, faria um sacrifício para ficar com aquele recanto da cidade, que decididamente queria chamar de lar. O único inconveniente que tinha era ser longe do centro da cidade, demorando-lhe dez minutos ou mais para lá chegar, contando com o tremendo trânsito que sempre marcava a sua presença na cidade nipónica.

O que imediatamente lhe havia atraído a atenção para aquela moradia era a vista lindíssima. Podia ver-se perfeitamente a extensão de água da baía e a península pejada de edifícios ao longe, com um pôr-do-sol misterioso do lado esquerdo – a sua vista preferida.

Sorriu. Era exactamente por aquela razão que tinha comprado o apartamento. Aquele janela enorme com vista para o local privilegiado, como um quadro de natureza morta que aparentava ter saído de um filme.

Um barulho artificial veio interromper a serenidade do apartamento. O _pi-pi-pi_ do telefone inundou o ar, fazendo a rapariga voltar á realidade.

Com uma careta de irritação, estendeu a mão para poder pegar no auscultador e encostou-o ao ouvido com veemência.

"_Testuuudaaa_! Oi, é a Ino!"

A sua expressão mudou imediatamente de um ar cansado para um olhar carrancudo.

"A sério…? Acho que o prédio inteiro já sabe que és tu."

A voz do outro lado largou uma risada um pouco histérica.

"Que engraçadinha, _Testuda_. Telefonei-te para te perguntar se queres vir á _Happy Hour_. Já há muito tempo que não temos aquelas nossas conversas de raparigas…"

A voz distorcida pelo aparelho tinha-se tornado maldosa e lasciva.

Com um suspiro cansado, a rapariga de olhos verdes respondeu.

"Tenho muita pena, _Porca_, mas não posso ir. Estou estoirada e quero descansar."

A outra respondeu-lhe num tom infantil.

"Oooh, _Testuda_, não sejas cortes. Até vai a Hinata-"

A voz foi interrompida de rompante.

"Q-quem! A Hinata?"

"Sim, por incrível que pareça… Ela apenas costuma andar com a gente, sabes muito bem que ela não está muito habituada á Tenten e á Temari…"

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando o pedido. Depois de uma curta pausa, respondeu-lhe numa voz cansada.

"Desculpa, _Porca_, mas vai mesmo ter de ficar para outra altura. Tenho muita pena."

A voz respondeu-lhe num tom entediado.

"Está bem, _Testuda_. Mas para a próxima, vens mesmo, nem que eu tenha de arrastar o teu rabo gordo pelo chão!"

Num tom indignado, Sakura respondeu-lhe.

"EI! Eu não tenho um rabo gordo!"

Do outro lado ouviu-se uma gargalhada lasciva.

"Ok, não tens. Estás muito boa como estás… Mas gostava que viesses ao ginásio comigo. Pelo menos uma vez…"

A rapariga do outro lado da linha lamuriou.

"Ok, Ino. Vou tentar arranjar algum tempo no fim-de-semana para ir contigo ao ginásio."

A voz falou num tom triunfante.

"Certo. Olha que eu não me esqueço!"

"Eu sei que não te esqueces."

"Vá – Ja ne, tenho que ir, ainda tenho de ir preparar o jantar…"

Com uma gargalhada, Sakura despediu-se.

"Ok, Ja ne."

Pousou cuidadosamente o auscultador no seu lugar e voltou a recostar-se no sofá. Cruzou as pernas, trazendo a perna direita para cima, desabotoo a presilha do sapato e atirou-o rudemente para o canto da sala. Destrocou as pernas e fez o mesmo com o outro sapato, indo este parar ao outro canto do aposento.

Ficou imóvel por uns momentos, olhando distraidamente para o horizonte através da sua janela.

Libertou outro suspiro e elevou o braço para coçar a nuca.

_È melhor ir fazer qualquer coisa para comer…_

Levantou-se e num passou zoupeiro dirigiu-se á sua espaçosa cozinha com balcões metálicos e chão de soalho, como a sala.

Era um aposento claro, de paredes brancas, com quatro balcões em ilha no meio e um banco alto encostado a cada um deles. Os electrodomésticos eram de design simples e futurista, dando um ar de cozinha de restaurante.

Sakura era boa cozinheira, sabia fazer sushi, yakitori, ramen, tsukume, entre outros pratos – mas levando a vida que tinha, não tinha muito tempo para cozinhar, por isso durante a semana comprava comida italiana congelada – lasanhas, pizzas e afins – de confecção rápida: era apenas colocar no microondas e deixar estar.

Apenas tinha tempo para fazer algo decente aos fins-de-semana.

Comeu em silêncio, sem sequer ligar a pequena televisão que possuía na cozinha. Colocou os talheres no lava loiças e entrou, exausta, no seu quarto espaçoso.

As paredes eram de um tom bege claro e o chão era de soalho como praticamente toda a casa. Possuía uma janela grande, a toda a largura da parede, que dava para uma pequena marquise onde possuía uma cadeira de verga e uma mesa do mesmo material com tampo em vidro. A cama de casal estava coberta por uma colcha de um vermelho sangue, com um chouriço dourado e várias almofadas escarlates espalhadas por ela. Os tapetes eram de veludo cor de vinho e estavam de cada lado da cama. As mesinhas de cabeceira eram de metal preto com motivos vitorianos, no mesmo estilo da mobília do café.

Sem mais nem menos, atirou as roupas que trazia vestidas para cima de um pequeno banco preto em pele decorativo que tinha aos pés da cama, puxou as cobertas e aninhou-se nos lençóis de seda escarlate.

Ia ser uma boa noite de sono…

* * *

_**[AN]**_

_Então... Isto foi o que escrevi... provavelmente irei continuar a escrever, vamos ver o que vai sair daqui. Espero que gostem e carreguem naquele botãozinho lá em baixo... o botão de review... sim? Obrigada! ^^_

_Lembrem-se, podem sempre dar a vossa opinião, sempre que quiserem. Fico agradecida por isso._

_Entretanto, revendo o capítulo, acho que as coisas não correram como eu queria. Gostaria de ter dado muito mais emoção, mas preferi manter o secretismo de tudo. Gostaria também de ter incluído uma cena engraçada do nossos dois shinobis preferidos (aka Naruto e Sasuke) a discutirem no avião, mas a preguiça foi mais forte. LOL._

_Prometo que a Fanfic terá romance, estejam descansados. ^^_

_Sei que até agora não tem muito interesse, mas prometo que irá melhorar. _

_DarkValkiria~_

_**[/AN]**_


End file.
